Goku's adventure : Pokegirl world
by KaijuVsBijuu
Summary: Staring off after Goku left his family(gt) and Astraea being deleted after her fight with chaos, but saved by Goku, what will they to do when Sukebe the creator of pokegirls trick them for their DNA. God Goku x Goddess Astraea/ harem. Later on in the story u will see Godlike Naruto x Hinata/harem. massive crossover.


**The Saiyan that can: Goku's first adventure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any animes that will be used within this story, other then the oc that are going to be used with in this storie.**

**Pairing: God Goku x Goddest Astraea/ Harem **

**Chapter 1: Old Legendary Saiyan has Return!?**

Its been almost three millennium, Since Son Goku saved his world from the Shadow Dragons and since then Goku's had been training none stop for those past years. He was given the powers of Sherron and knowledge how to use them, while unlocking his new form, The Super Saiyan God Transformation from the help of Lord Birusu**(lord Bills from DBZ: Battle of Gods)**, The God of Destruction and Bills' trainer Uisu(Whis). When they helped Goku to unlock his God form, they did battle for half of the three thousand years. During Lord Birusu wasn't battling with Goku half the time, he trains Goku to perfected his fighting styles and to master the powers of Shenron.

**( I know it not like the same as the original Canon, but Hell im not wasting at opportunity to use Goku's Farewell from the DBGT, because it opens a lot of plot to continue for fan stories.- **KaijuVsBijuu** )**

Lord Birusu and Uisu left Goku after his training was complete, Goku took in a student by the name of Astraea, when found by him from the other side of the planet where Goku took as his home for his eternal life. Astraea was hurt from what looked like power overload and burn almost her power core. Goku had no choice but to make a new body for her to able to walk and be a normal as she was before by using her old body as a template for the new one. Astraea's Power Core was change that to be that of that of a humanoid being's life force, or more in a sense that of a human, but with the Zenkai abilities of a saiyan.

**(I know that Astraea from Sora No Otoshimono or as Heavens's Lost property and still in that world after the fight with Chaos she still there but I was thinking if she wasn't able to go back, then I can work with it in my story and also I looked at a Sprite fight with Goku and Astraea in 'You' n' 'Tube')**

With Astraea as his Apprentice, he helped her to get her suited with her knew powers and master her sensei's fighting style, but as the old Astraea, she has her airhead moments as always, while also Goku has his airhead moments.

Within those years Goku and Astraea, were visited by a man know as Joe Sukoto Sukebe that was from Goku's old Home world but berfore Sukebe. Sukebe telling Goku and Astraea, of his world that a great catastrophic has happen, while lying through his teeth about the truth. He explains that in his world has change since Goku's "passing" from this his world to this place and heard the stories about his heroism from his fight with Demon King Piccollo to the Shadow Dragons from his descendents. He tells Goku about 'a virus has plagued his world'that almost made the human race to be extinct. Stating that the only way to stop this virus is the blood of the original's blood, meaning Goku's blood, to make a antidote to fight back the virus with the antibodies within his blood. While Goku being his innocent self, and his nature to help the people in his old world, he helps him**(with great difficulty with eh fear of needles)** giving his blood to him, while also tricking Astraea to give some of her celestial blood to help boost the antidote effectiveness to battle the virus. With not knowing the consequence of their very actions they will unleash in his old home world.

Its been three-hundred and thirty-two years since Sukebe left Goku's world and to his old home world to stop the virus. Goku wandering if it worked tried to figure a way to travel to his old world or any other world. Being an Immortal with an immortal apprentice who also that being in a place for so long can get a little boring and since Goku and Astraea had a lot of time in their hands and since Goku had the knowledge of an old dragon known as Shenron, he found the way to travel to worlds with his instant transmission technique.

When ready to leave he promises to Astraea that they will be back to their home. What Goku doesn't know is Astraea has fallen in love with him, about since Sukebe left because of his honor to help the people of his old world in his old home world. When ready Goku wraps an arm around Astraea's shoulders while said person blushes, and instant transmission.

**/**

Flow - Hero (Kibou no Uta) Opening

/

**Location: Unknown Forest **

By a bird wide view, we can see a beautiful forest, the sound of birds and animals mining their own business. What they don't know is the sound of feet running can be heard through out the forest floor and heavily breathing from this two people.

"Come on professor were almost out of the forest, just a few feet left to clearing." said a feminine voice, who's voice sound dry from thirst. Next to her is the person that is breathing heavily. "E-easy for you to s-say. Damn...she got me when I wasn't paying attention." stated the Professor, wincing from the bite mark on his left leg.

Just then they hear the sound of slithering from behind them and hissing...

"damn, she catching up" The Professor said looking behind him, but was started by the woman that was helping him giving him a piggyback to ran as fast as she can. They ran and ran not stopping even for a moments if they do it will spill death of both. As they reached to the clearing they ended in a trap that was set up by what they were running from.

"Damn..." as the feminine voice said. Standing in front of her was a being know as in legend a living Naga or more as known in their word a Arbust, by they sly smirk of hers she was to and bloodshot eyes and she looks hungry. Just then the professor pocket made sound and took out with a shaking hand and brings out a devise that was red in color. Then a female voice explains the entry of the being before the two.

_BASILISK, the Queen of Snakes Pokégirl_

_**Lv: 46**_

_**State: **__Semi-Feral_

_**Type: **__Animorph__** (reptile) **_

_**Element: **__Poison__**/**__Dragon_

_**Frequency: **__Extremely Rare_

_**Diet: **small animals, usually eaten whole and/or live_

_**Role: **Assassin_

_**Libido: **Average_

_**Strong Vs:** Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water, Bug, Magic_

_**Weak Vs:** Ground, Psychic, Ice_

_**Attacks:** Hypnosis, Agility, Glare, Dig, Bite, Wrap, Wrestle, Venom Bite, Venom Spit, Poison tail, Dragon Breath, Harden, Petrification Gaze, Death Stare* At Higher Levels: Skin Clone*, Hyper Beam_

_**Enhancements: **Enhanced Speed (x3), Unbreakable skin, Longevity, Poison immunity, light psychic abilities_

_**Evolves: **None_

_**Evolves From: **__Arbust__** (E-stone ceremony)**_

_A Pokégirl first discovered around 288 PS, the Basilisk is not as versatile in its poison production capabilities as the Arbust, most tamers agree that it is a vast improvement over the Arbust. Its scales no longer are coated with poison, and it gains the powerful dragon element. This Pokégirl looks very similar to the Arbust's snake form, but loses it s human form again, like the Naga. The Basilisk loses the Arbust's hood, and its scales assume a golden hue. It also grows to the awesome length of 25 feet. It also grows a bright crest from the top of its head._

_In addition, the Basilisk is very difficult to kill. Almost nothing can pierce its scales, and has incredibly good reflexes. It is also immune to any direct magical spells. Elemental spells, and spells that cause damage indirectly can still injure it. The Basilisk has extremely fast reflexes, however it still has its weaknesses. Like most snake Pokégirls, the Basilisk is vulnerable to cold, but with the dragon element the Basilisk takes four time the amount of damage than normal. In addition, the Basilisk is weak to Ground attacks. One of the favored ways for a Basilisk to hunt, is to burrow through the ground and surprise its prey from underneath. For this reason, the Basilisk has become sensitive to vibrations through the ground. However this also has a disadvantage. This means that ground attacks also do four times the amount of damage. For an unknown reason, the Basilisk has an extremely low defense, usually 4 or 5 stages lower than other Pokégirls at the same level. Even using harden, the Basilisk cannot permanently increase its defense. Only while it has the attack going, is it useful._

_The Basilisk's most potent attack is its Death Stare, a much more powerful version of Petrification gaze. A Basilisk encircles its prey and makes eye contact. From there emits a form of psychic poison mixed with a hypnotic wave. Only other psychic or very strong willed Pokégirls are capable of breaking this connection. If not broken after 30 seconds, the victim becomes incapacitated and further exposure can lead to death. This technique only works if direct eye contact is made for at least thirty seconds, an interruption leads to a failure of this technique. The stronger the Basilisk the less time it will take for the Death Stare to work. The shortest time recorded has been 20 seconds for KO and 35 for a fatality. At higher levels the Basilisk is capable of shedding its skin to create a clone with half of its HP. This clone is capable of using a few of the techniques that the original can. As an interesting side note, the Phoenix and its evolutions are immune to any of the Basilisk's eye techniques. There is even a legend of a young boy named Harry Porker killed a rampaging Basilisk with his Phoenix by stabbing it through the roof of its mouth._

_It should be noted that all spider evolutions, for an unknown reason, fear the Basilisk. It is unknown how a Widow would react to an encounter with one but it is speculated that, because it is insane, will treat the Basilisk as any other Pokégirls. Because of a genetic imperfection, the Basilisk has a phobia of the Cockadiddle line. One low-level Basilisk suffered a heart attack at seeing one._

_Basilisks prefer heavily wooded areas and caves as their habitat. Feral Basilisks are very instinctual creatures, mainly using their death stare to hunt. Ferals tend to avoid conflict. There have been no reported cases of Thresholding into a Basilisk._

_**Ceremony Description**_

_**Stones needed: **Dragon Scale, Dawn Stone, Venom Stone, Psi-Crystal_

_**Area & Time Conditions: **None_

_**Ceremony Description: **A frog Pokégirl, preferably a poison one, is needed for this ceremony. Place the 4 stones in a square around yourself, the Basilisk, and frog Pokégirl. Tame the Arbust while it is taming the frog. If all three of you achieve climax at the same time there is a 7% chance that your Arbust will evolve_

_***Death Stare-(EFT)** The Basilisk's ultimate move, the serpent makes eye contact with its prey, and initiates a hypnotic gaze that evolves into a psychic connection. It then floods this temporary bond with poisonous psychic energy. One minute of exposure will result in the death of the prey, thirty seconds will result in a knock out and anything less will result in poisoning. Because of its hypnotic nature, only other psychic or extremely strong willed pokegirls are capable of resisting. Any break in eye contact will result in the failure of this technique and poisoning. If the Basilisk does not achieve eye contact, then the prey will only be poisoned_

_***Skin Clone-(EFT) **The Basilisk sheds its skin and forms a clone of itself. This clone is capable of using Bite, Wrap and Venom Bite. It has half the HP of the original and if used the original doubles its defense. This technique can only be used once a day. This clone loses its immunity to magic, but gains much in defense, however the original keeps its advantages._

_**/**_

"She was leading us to a trap whole damn time. We are sure in a pickle Aiki" The Professor grimace, as the situation was dire. Looking forward and back he sees about 12 or so Nagas hissing towards them. On cue the devise explains:

**/**

_**NAGA, the Snake Pokégirl**_

_**Lv: 12, 14, 14, 15, 16, 12, 11, 16, 19, 25, 12, 25**_

___**Type:**__Animorph__(Snake), Near Human_

___**Element:**__Poison_

___**Frequency:**__Uncommon_

___**Diet:**__Carnivore (ferals prefer small animals, usually eaten whole and live)_

___**Role:**__Stealthy infiltration_

___**Libido:**__Low (no particular high points)_

___**Strong Vs:**__Plant, Bug_

___**Weak Vs:**__Ghost, Rock, Steel_

___**Attacks:**__Leer, Wrap, Wrestle, Sex Attack 2, Bite, Gummi Tongue (Can produce one of five different poisons: normal Poison, Paralyzation Poison, Sleep Poison, Heat Sting, Lust Bite)_

___**Enhancements:**__High Flexibility, quiet movement_

___**Evolves:**__Garter__(Very Near Human type, weaker but more popular, mechanism unknown), __Arbust__(normal; entire body becomes mildly poisonous and can spit venom), __Sideviper__(rare, only encountered as a Feral; battle stress), __Lamia__(Venom Stone), __Gorgon__(Round Stone)_

___**Evolves From:**__None_

___Nagas are half-snake, half-human hybrids which have the upper body of a beautiful woman and the lower body of a snake. Some legends indicate that a Naga might simply have the head of a woman and the body of a snake, but this might have been simply an artist's implication that a normal human woman was as pretty, but as cold-hearted as a serpent._

___Nagas do not have many bones in their bodies, aside from their skulls, but instead have cartilage. This severely limits their strength when lifting, but Nagas are ALWAYS good at crushing things with her hands and body. Because they lack bones, Nagas have an impressive level of flexibility, allowing them to curl up into tight coils and even lick their own lower backs without relying on their inordinately long tongues, though with said tongue's assistance, they can lick between their own shoulder blades._

___Nagas do not have a standard hair color, eye color, scale color or pattern, but they do have an average bust size, which is usually teetering on the border between a B-cup and a C-cup. Larger is infrequent, but not that uncommon, though smaller is rare once they are of taming age. Most nagas hage arms, though a genetic abnormality had popped up, and roughly 15% of the entire Naga population is armless. The 85% that have hands can emit poison from their fingernails or from their canines and they can change their poison to one of five different types, but there may be lingering traces of her previous poison for upwards of a week. The eye of a Naga can be human-esque, cat-like or even have a transparent second lid, but this is random and unpredictable._

___The typical Naga's height is difficult to determine because many researchers argue about what would constitute their 'height'. Some say that whatever height they're at when they 'stand' is what should be measure; others believe they should be measured by their length; and yet others believe they shouldn't have a 'height', but rather a length._

___If their length was their 'height', then it is generally between eight to fourteen feet, only three to four feet of which is their human part, the rest is believed to be necessary to counterbalance them when they 'stand'. Almost all Naga have a mild metamorphic talent, but not as great as those of their evolutions. She can create a human waist, butt and visible human-esque vagina, allowing her to engage in sexual relationships, but she cannot change more than that, forcing her to either bend backwards or lean forward to accomodate a male lover, but considering their natural flexibility, it is easy, even if it does look like it. Nagas are insanely stealthy, and unless moving over something that crinkles or makes noise, such as leaves or tin foil, she will never make a sound while moving, contrary to movies which depict them as making a snake-like hiss while moving. Nagas are not that popular for tamers or pet owners because they're part snake and even most Pre-Sukebe War humans weren't not overly fond of slithery reptiles, but there will always be those who like them._

___As stated earlier, due to a lack of hard bones, her strength is usually blunted unless she can hug or wrestle with her foe. Her main attacks are through the use of the various poisons her body normally produces. Sleep venom is the usual attack, which is how she keeps her prey from struggling as she swallows them. There are also many other problems with having a Naga, such as their cold-blooded nature making them susceptible to opponents with Ice attacks. 70% of all Nagas are also lesbian in their tastes, making most of them difficult for male Tamers to work with_.

/

"Samual?" Aiki using The professor real namein a nervous tone. She knows that both are in lots of trouble.

"I know Aiki, we need to figure out how to get out of this situation and fast, because if im right their feral and man haters." while thinking, _"i should of brought more of my team with me."_

"Well, well , well, what do we have here? We have a little human with a(moaning in approval) morsel of a girl, but just any girl a Boobisaur no less." Slyly grinning with licking her lips. "Why don't you drop your tamer and let us have a _little _fun with him, or you can be his substitute?"

/

_**BOOBISAUR, the Busty Plant Pokégirl**_

_**lv: 23**_

_**Type:**_Near Human

_**Element: **_Plant_/_Poison

_**Frequency: **__Common_

_**Diet: **sunlight, water, nutrients through soil_

_**Role:** Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Libido boosters._

_**Libido: **Average_

_**Strong Vs: **Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting_

_**Weak Vs: **Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice_

_**Attacks:** Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage_

_**Enhancements: **Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x4, Vines Only)_

_**Evolves: **_Ivywhore___(normal)_

_**Evolves From: None**_

_The Boobisaur is widely known almost worldwide as the classic Plant-type Pokégirl.  
This Pokégirl looks less human than other commonly seen "starting" Pokegirls. Her skin and hair colors vary with the seasons and local plant life, usually both a deep green during spring and summer months, red, browns and yellows during fall months, and paler light greens during wintry conditions. In all seasons, her skin is has small darker patches of skin patterning her skin in a Cheetit-like manner._

_The real oddity of this Pokegirl, however, is the large plant bulb growing on her back. It's usually small, about the size of a wreckball, situated on her lower back. Because of this, a Boobisaur will never sleep or lie on her back, always preferring to lie face-down, and is usually Tamed doggy-style, or with her being on top. Most Tamers don't mind any of this at all though, instead focusing on the most notable feature a Boobisaur has: huge breasts. No Boobisaur has ever been reported with anything less than a generous C cup, and many are larger than that. Despite their size though, they never sag, nor give a Boobisaur problems with back pains._

_Not being particularly strong, Boobisaurs prefer to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using her vines as whips, Boobisaurs will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage, where they use their vines to immobilize and forcefully pleasure their foe, or Lust Dust to drive them into a sexual frenzy. The two attacks together are a devastating combination._

_A Boobisaur's Lust Dust attack is its signature move. Any female hit by this attack experiences a temporary but drastic surge in her libido, desperately craving intense sex. The lust is so powerful that pretty much anything else is dropped to have a quick tussle with whoever is nearby. Some lucidity does remain, since she can still choose preferred partners over strangers, but most conscious thought is gone when this technique hits home. Curiously, though the dust does affect males, its effects aren't as great. A male hit with Lust Dust does become aroused, but not to the point of forgetting all else like a female does. Researchers are still trying to figure out why. Regardless, this attack remains very popular, both for capturing new Pokégirls and for having an intense bout of Taming._

_Boobisaurs are Plant-types, and as such need almost no special care to be kept alive. As long as they can get plenty of fresh water, bask in the sun for a little while, and can spend some time laying on the ground (real ground, not pavement or the floor), they're healthy. If she is injured, a Boobisaur can slowly heal herself by spending several hours just lying in the sun and not moving. This heals her wounds faster than a normal person could heal themselves, but still much slower than any real form of regeneration. A byproduct of this process is that the soil she is laying on will become very healthy, and is great for growing plants. Many gardeners own a Boobisaur, and will have her lay on their flowerbeds for hours or even days before planting to ensure that the soil is nutrient-rich. Even patches of badland can be made fertile again through this process._

_Another pleasant side-effect of this is that, although when enjoying the sunshine they seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, they are full of energy, and are quite enthusiastic to have sex. Having a Boobisaur release her Lust Dust attack on the rest of her Harem-sisters at this time will usually result in a very exhausting but enjoyable night for a Tamer._

_It is important to note that, although constant exposure to sunshine can leave a Boobisaur seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, the Boobisaurs are full of energy, and almost guaranteed to be horny, as sunlight has a strong effect on a Boobisaur's sexual desires and will amplify them over a period of time._

_Boobisaurs (and their evolutionary forms) all have the ability to connect with the plant life around them, which lets them learn of nearby pokegirls or humans and to sometimes track 'girls that otherwise would leave no trail. This, unfortunately, makes catching a Boobisaur something of a tricky endeavor, as, unless removed from the flora-rich environments they thrive in, they will rarely be caught unawares.  
Boobisaur is one of the more common types for a Threshold girl to turn into. Feral Boobisaurs tend to run around tossing Lust Dust at random to get someone to screw them quickly._

/

" How about you all fuck off, reptilian bitches!?" yelled Aiki, as she maneuver Samual to move him a little top of her back. She snares at them and gets ready to move fast.

"So you want to do this the hard way. So be it!?" as one, two of the 12 nagas slithered at them ready for a **Wrap** attack to bind them. Aiki dodged their attacks and use Vine whip to grab one of the Naga's tails and swings her to the other Naga. While another one was ready for a **Bite **attack, until turning fast to dodge to use **Leech Seed**, to help bind it and drain the Naga of its energy, while using **Tackle** to in coming Naga from her right side.

The Basilisk looked on and watch while calculating a why to take the Aiki down. She knew Aiki can take all of the Nagas, knowing Aiki will tire herself out. Being a formal Tamer herself until she threshold into Naga didn't want to start low so she killed her old harem and leveled up to a points to evolve into a Arbust and then used a E-stone to evolve in what she is now. Grinning on as she sees Aiki tiring out, She used a her **Skin Clone, **while boosting her defense. She sent the Clone to attack Aiki while she used **Agility booting her speed** while combining it with the use of **Dig **to wait until her clone leads her towards her trap.

Aiki was tiring out and she knew if she didn't think of something up fast she, and Samuel are going to die. She was blind-side by the C-Basilisk(**Clone**) with a swipe of its tail, sending both she and Samuel to way from each other. Aiki shakily getting up, readying to rush to Samuel. Using her **Razor Leaf **to cause a leaf storm like distration, she dashed across to get Samuel location. But was trapped by the rea; Basilisk in a **Wrap** attack.

"W-wha..?" was all she can say, when she screamed in pain when the real Basilisk use her **Gummi Tongue, **that use the Paralyze poison to paralyze her.

"Now that I got you ,(grinning madly) I hope your tamer taste good to eat, but don't worry(licking Aiki face with her tonge, sending a disgust chill running up her spine) when im done with him. Im sure I can eat you up in a different way that you will forget all about your tamer." laughing menacing. Sending a nod to her Clone. The Clone dragged Samuel by the hair towards them and slams Samuel's face on the ground, while grunting for the broken nose.

"Now, I want you to see his life living his eye, while I have fun with your body" said the Basilisk. She slowly drags her hand gently on Aiki's belly while her other slits the top off with her claw.

"N-no, please s-stopped" weakly replayed Aiki, while tryying to move, but couldn't as she still in effect on the Paralyzing poison. She can hear Samuel being struggled and grunting in pain from the Clone's wrap attack.

"_Please...anyone! Help!?" _As Aiki pleas to anyone to save them from this torture. As if the Gods above heard her call. Everyone, including The Clone heard the sound of static(**the sound you hear when Goku teleporting**)of some kind and turning to the sound. They see two people with their backs turn.

"Sensei, it this the world you lived?" said a feminine voice in a blue armor like clothing. The one in Orange replayed. " I guest so, its been years since I been her."

Irradiated by the appearance of these two, the Basilisk yells at them, " who in the hell are you two!?"

"huh?" both strangers to look behind them, and see something that didn't make sense to them.

"Are you two stupid or something! I said, who are you two and why are you interrupting us with are prey!?" said the clearly irradiated Basilisk.

Both stranger looked on and saw Aiki crying in pain. The stranger readying them selves.

"Its customs to here the name on the one's first." said The one in Orange clothing.

"Hm. Well I give you a little humor, My name is Yuri Aoi, but what you see Im a Basilisk" saying in a smug tone."

"Well, I'm not sure what is a Basilisk, but my name is Goku a saiyan from earth" setting in a fighting stance.

"and Im Astraea a Angeloid, Type Delta!" stated Astraea. Readying her sword and shield. And ready for battle.

**Chapter end.**

I hope you like this story and its my first time writing a story for this place and, to tell yo the truth I was motivated by Silvdra-zero's Pokegirl Origins: Naruto to make this story. If you have a chance ladies and gentlemen, read his story and u like it as I like it.


End file.
